


Abounding

by penlex



Series: lucky number ones [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Character, Coming Out, Friendship, Gen, Recovery, Self-Discovery, reference to past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penlex/pseuds/penlex
Summary: Bucky isn't missing any pieces.





	Abounding

When Hydra took Bucky's memories they made him dull and dead inside, all full of nothing. He comes home to Steve (he always comes home to Steve) and slowly those pruned pieces of him start to grow back - little buds of happiness, sadness, love, loneliness. Bucky sees things in others he doesn't have and looks forward to new blooms.

But when he sees Clint with Natasha and Steve with Sam and Tony with Pepper and Peter texting someone secret on his phone, a new fresh flower of something inside Bucky doesn't come.

Bucky tells Sam and Sam calmly asks, "Do you feel like something's missing?"

No, Bucky doesn't. But he doesn't have what they have.

"We don't have what you have either, man," Sam says with a shrug. Bucky smiles, relieved.

Can't argue with that.


End file.
